


Still here

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bottom Aaron, First Kiss Anniversary, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: ‘Years ago, wasn’t it?’ He kissed Aaron, a brush of lips against lips barely touching. Aaron leaned into it. ‘One day, just a few minutes, and you changed my life.’ Aaron’s breath caught. Oh, he recognised this tone of voice, the break in it hardly noticeable to anyone else if they heard, but to Aaron it was as loud as if Robert had shouted it across mountains. Robert was feeling nostalgic and very sentimental. His husband was always romantic on their anniversaries, but not often did that romance lap over into this kind of saccharin emotion.Or: the boys recognise the date of their first kiss which still means so much to them both.





	Still here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurquoiseTerrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/gifts).



> Hi! I’m not officially back from hiatus yet! This is posted for the lovely Nikki, who’s birthday happens to fall on a day during bottom!Aaron week! (Lucky girl!) 
> 
> It’s been a while since I’ve written for the boys, so please be gentle!

The Mill was in darkness when Aaron arrived home. Not unusual in itself, but seeing as his husband had the day off today, Aaron had thought he'd be waiting for him. He got out of the car and just as he was about to unlock the front door, it opened, and Robert's shocked almost guilty face greeted him. 

‘Hey,’ he said. ‘You're home early.’

Aaron frowned. ‘Not really.’ He peered around Robert, but his husband shifted so that Aaron couldn't see into the house. Had this been a couple years ago, Aaron would have been filled with paranoia as he wondered what Robert was hiding. But now, he knew Robert was up to something but it just made him cast his mind about trying to think what anniversary was close enough that Robert wanted to celebrate, but bar Christmas which was still weeks away, he came up empty. He narrowed his eyes, even as a small smile pulled at his lips. ‘What are you up to?’

‘What? Nothing, no.’

‘Right, so let me come in then.’ He pushed his way past the still protesting Robert and, when he stepped into the flat, he stopped short. Candlelight bathed the room in a warm orange glow. Soft music played. And he could smell something delicious cooking in the oven. 

‘It's not quite ready, but… it's as close as it's gonna get.’ Robert stood behind him and put a hand on Aaron's waist, leaning in to kiss his cheek softly. ‘If you hadn't pushed your way in here—’ his teasing grumble was cut short with another kiss to Aaron's cheek. 

Aaron swallowed. ‘What is this?’

He felt Robert's smirk against his skin. ‘What does it look like?’

Aaron nudged him gently with his elbow, and Robert chuckled. He took it all in and decided that this wasn't just an average date night. ‘It's December, Rob,’ he said. ‘We don't have an anniversary in December.’

‘Not this particular date, no.’ Another loving kiss, this time on Aaron's neck. ‘I was at meetings late on the actual date, on the fourth.’

Again, Aaron cast his mind around for what Robert was talking about. He shook his head. ‘Sorry, mate, I—’

A breath of laughter against his ear, and Aaron shivered. Desire coursed through his veins and his mouth went dry. Just having Robert this close always did things to him; that it appeared he was on a promise made it even more potent. ‘I’d just returned to the village.’ Robert’s voice was low, caressing the airwaves. ‘My car broke down… remember?’

And it came back to Aaron, trickling through the memories in his mind. Robert calling his mobile for the first time; Aaron had known that there was something up, but he’d gone regardless, the tug of lust too much to ignore even if he wasn’t sure that anything would happen between them. He snorted a laugh. ‘Yeah, it broke down did it?’ He knew it hadn’t; Robert had admitted as much on that day so many years ago: it was just a ruse to get Aaron to come to the lay-by. But they always played this game; always played hard to get, to draw out the playful parts of each other that still lingered on in the best ways possible since their affair.

He got an answering laugh in return. ‘Yeah well… I had to get you out there somehow, didn’t I?’ Robert spun him around and Aaron was faced with all the love that Robert held for him, in his eyes and his smile and the redness of his cheeks. ‘Years ago, wasn’t it?’ He kissed Aaron, a brush of lips against lips barely touching. Aaron leaned into it. ‘One day, just a few minutes, and you changed my life.’ Aaron’s breath caught. Oh, he recognised this tone of voice, the break in it hardly noticeable to anyone else if they heard, but to Aaron it was as loud as if Robert had shouted it across mountains. Robert was feeling nostalgic and very sentimental. His husband was always romantic on their anniversaries, but not often did that romance lap over into this kind of saccharin emotion. Robert cleared his throat. ‘What if I’d never had the balls to call you? What if I’d never known what—’ he shook his head.

‘Hey. You did, and we’re here, yeah?’ Aaron smiled, though it wobbled in the face of his husband’s shimmering eyes. ‘And you know, you changed things for me too. I’ve never known love like this, Robert.’ He saw the slight surprise on Robert’s face, knew that it was because Aaron rarely gave in to his emotions like this. It happened more often as the years went on, but it still wasn’t infused into his outward being the way it was with Robert. And that was fine: Aaron showed that softer, more tender side to Robert and Robert alone. For his part, he got to see the vulnerability that Robert hardly ever showed anyone else.

They kissed again and it lasted longer this time. When they separated, Robert leaned his forehead against Aaron’s. ‘I’d love to say we can take this straight to the bedroom, but I slaved for hours over this meal.’ Aaron laughed as Robert pulled away and retrieved the still hot dinner from the oven. They sat and ate, alternating between comfortable silences and talking about their day. Aaron told Robert about the garage he was working at outside the village, grousing again about the owner.

‘I told you, didn’t I? Just say the word and we can buy Charity out of her half of the pub.’

Aaron shrugged and chased his mouthful of food with a sip of beer. ‘Yeah, Mum’s been hinting again. But I’ll see—get through Christmas first and then I’ll talk to Charity about it.’ It was something he and Robert had talked about often. They both spent a lot of time in the pub, and they both helped out when Charity decided she wanted to skive off. Chas gave them both pleading looks when Robert happened to mention in front of her that the pub would be a good investment. She practically bit Robert’s hand off when he suggested that he’d sell his part in Home James back to Charity to take her off Chas’s hands. Aaron shook his head. ‘I don’t want to talk about Mum and the pub tonight though.’ He watched as Robert finished off his last forkful of food, then cleared the plates away, ready to be washed tomorrow. 

‘’Course not.’ Robert’s smile was tender, and before Aaron could take his hand to lead him upstairs, he had pulled Aaron down onto his lap. ‘Tonight I’m gonna make love to you.’ He captured Aaron’s mouth, swallowing the moan that tripped from his throat.

‘I am on a promise then?’ Aaron said, with a teasing lilt to his voice. He put his hands on Robert’s shoulders and nudged their noses together.

Robert scoffed. ‘You don’t think I got these candles out just for a laugh, did you?’

‘I thought you were bein’ romantic.’

‘I was, ‘course I was. But yeah, you’re definitely on a promise.’ Aaron grinned, let Robert push him from his lap, and lead him upstairs to their bedroom after blowing out the candles in the living room and kitchen.

Their bedroom smelled like cinnamon, courtesy of the air freshener Liv chose to put on the landing. Aaron breathed in the spicy aroma and felt Robert’s eyes on him. ‘Did you want to shower first?’

Aaron shook his head. ‘Just take me to bed, Rob.’

And Robert did so, gladly. He undressed Aaron, taking care with his clothes, but not taking too long. Then he kissed him, from forehead, to nose, to lips. And he didn’t stop there. Robert kissed his jaw, his neck, across his collarbone, down his chest and his stomach until Aaron was trembling. Robert guided him to sit on the bed as he continued, nipping gently across the tight skin of his belly, and letting his lips drag over the hair from his belly button to the waistband of his jeans.

‘Robert,’ Aaron gasped. He carded his fingers through Robert’s hair, urging him on. His husband raised his eyes.

‘I’ll take care of you,’ he whispered. He unbuttoned and unzipped Aaron’s jeans and, when Aaron raised his hips, Robert pulled them and his boxers down. Aaron was thrumming with desire, and almost cried out when Robert pulled away. Robert pressed a quick, reassuring kiss to his lips, and clicked on the bedside lamp. ‘I need to see you properly.’ Then, instead of kneeling again, he pushed Aaron back and Aaron pulled himself the rest of the way to recline on the bed. He dragged two pillows under his head so that he could still see Robert. 

Robert stared at him for a few moments, and Aaron preened under the wondering, appreciative gaze of his husband. It had taken a while for him to become used to the way Robert would do this: how he’d stop and stare before he dove back in, but now, Aaron couldn’t get enough of it. He felt wanted in a way he never had before with any of his previous lovers.

‘You’re beautiful, Aaron,’ Robert whispered. He rubbed his hands down Aaron’s biceps, his forearms, his wrists, and linked their fingers together. ‘My beautiful husband.’ Aaron bit his lip and stopped the moan that erupted on his tongue. But Robert heard it; heard it in the catch of his breath, in the gentle swallow, and he peeled his lip away from his teeth. ‘Let me hear you, Baby.’ Aaron’s cock filled and dripped at the term of endearment that he hadn’t heard from his husband in weeks. His breath stuttered. Robert noticed and grinned. Instead of letting him fixate on that, Aaron pulled at Robert’s clothes.

‘Come on,’ Aaron muttered. ‘Wanna see you.’

Robert acquiesced after another kiss to Aaron’s shoulder. He removed his clothes altogether too slowly for Aaron’s liking. He sat up and started to unbutton Robert’s shirt, but his husband grinned and pinned Aaron’s wrists to the bed. ‘Keep ‘em there,’ he murmured. Aaron obeyed, even though Robert was no longer physically holding him down. The older man’s blue-green eyes were enough to keep his upper half still, even as he restlessly moved his hips and bent his knees, but he was thrusting against nothing but air, so Robert didn’t try to stop him. Aaron watched, mouth dry, as Robert peeled his shirt off his own shoulders and let it drop behind him. Then he knelt up and unbuckled his belt. 

‘Fuck, Robert.’ Aaron’s fist clenched. Something about his gorgeous husband drawing his belt through the loops of his trousers made his blood run even hotter. If Robert had touched him in that moment, he was sure he’d have come. As it was, his cock dribbled pre-cum again and it left a tiny puddle on his stomach. Robert looked at it and unconsciously licked his lips. When he had finally got rid of his trousers and underwear (Aaron’s stomach dropped at the sight and a moan rumbled in his chest), he bent low and licked the drying puddle from Aaron’s skin. Aaron’s breath came harsher and his knees bent and parted, inviting Robert between them.

‘God, Aaron, look at you.’ Robert slid his hands up to meet Aaron’s again, and this time, after he had linked their fingers, he placed Aaron's hands on Robert’s own waist, a clear invitation. Aaron wasted no time, and chartered every part of Robert’s body that he could reach. Robert exhaled shakily when Aaron’s blunt fingernails skimmed down his back. Aaron did it again and pressed his fingers into the meat of his husband’s shoulders, just enough to get Robert moaning and rocking against him. Robert grinned. ‘I’m supposed to be taking care of you,’ he said.

‘I’m enjoyin’ myself.’ Aaron’s answering smile was flirtatious, he knew it from the way Robert’s cheeks flushed deeper. It was an automatic response when Aaron teased him or flirted with him: Robert flushed and grinned. As if they hadn’t been married for three years; as if they were still dancing around each other they way they had when they were trying to be “just friends”. ‘Could be enjoyin’ myself even more though.’ Aaron reached into the drawer beside him and handed Robert the lube. 

Robert took it from him and kissed Aaron at the same time. They were both too far gone for anything else, but the night was still young. They could enjoy each others bodies in other ways later. Aaron watched his husband coat his fingers, and he bit his lip in anticipation. Grabbing another pillow, he raised his hips and rested on it. Then Robert leaned down and kissed him, at the same time that he breached Aaron's rim. 

Usually Aaron was impatient, rolling his hips so that Robert's fingers rubbed his prostate whether Robert wanted them to or not. Tonight though… tonight he let Robert take his time. He enjoyed the feel of his husband in such close proximity to him without being completely inside him yet. And when Robert's second and then third finger joined the first, and he stroked that sweet spot, Aaron let a moan loose on a gushing exhale. 

Robert tantalised him for a few moments more, until Aaron was left open mouthed and a light sheen of sweat made his forehead shimmer. Then Robert knelt between Aaron's open legs, and pushed forward. He went slow, steady, and Aaron felt every single inch, every bump of his veins, each brush against his inner walls. When Robert was fully inside him, pausing as he let them both adjust, Aaron's eyes rolled in his head. He barely registered Robert kissing his forehead and cheeks almost feverishly, and just caught his husband whispering his name like a prayer, like murmurs on the wind. Aaron tried to breathe through it all, and only when Robert stroked his cheek with soft fingers did he open his eyes. 

‘Let me see you,’ Robert whispered. ‘You're beautiful, Aaron. God, I love you.’ Robert pressed a reverent kiss to Aaron's forehead. ‘I love you so much.’

Aaron could only nod. He didn't trust his voice; didn't trust himself to open his mouth and not have uncontrollable sobs topple out. But he did return Robert's kisses, and when his husband started to move, Aaron met him with each thrust, and kept his eyes open and on Robert's face. Robert's mouth fell open with gasps, his teeth clenched every so often as a wave of pleasure overwhelmed him when Aaron tightened around him just so, and his eyes—his eyes. They held every secretly whispered word of love, every hollered declaration, every quiet vow in their depths. Aaron had never felt so loved by another person like Robert loved him, and was certain that he would never, _could_ never, love another man like he loved Robert. It was that quiet realisation that made his breath catch, as much as Robert finally getting a hand around Aaron and stroking him just right. He gasped, cried out and released into Robert's cupped palm. Robert came moments later, and they held each other through their trembling. 

Aaron pressed kisses to Robert's face, his ear, his neck, and whispered “I love you” into his skin over and over. Robert moved, separated from Aaron, but didn't go far. He settled himself back on top of his husband, and Aaron just wrapped himself around Robert, arms and thighs trapping him there. Robert smiled down at him. As if he ever wanted to leave, those eyes said. As if either of them were capable of leaving each other. They both knew, after all, why they were still here.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on Tumblr!: [Port in a Storm ](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
